When It's Real
by pieface98
Summary: Yes, youknowmefrommystories is me, pieface98. Awesome-England guessed me. AWESOME-ENGLAND this is for you. Fabian and Nina were set up to date by their friend Joy. Will he secret get out? comepletely AU
1. London Brews Romance

I don't own House of Anubis, its characters, or anything else. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. I only own my plot.

_**Hey, so this is re-posted here because I WAS GUESSED! **_Awesome-England _**guessed me and this story is completely dedicated Awesome-England now. Awesome-England you are amazing!**_

"Amber!" Nina shouted into her cell phone as she walked through London in search of coffee, "I do not want to be set up! I get enough of this from Eddie, why you too?"

"Joy says that you're in denial." Amber tells her.

"Tell Joy to shut up." Nina says.

"Joy! Nina says shut up!"

Nina heard rustling on the end of the phone then Joy comes on, "Listen up Nina. You need a boyfriend! After you and Jerome broke up you've been sad. You need a little joy in your life. No pun intended."

"Joy," Nina said, "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Joy mutters, "Can you go to the London Brewed? I need a coffee."

"Alright, I'll see you in about ten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You always have a plan don't you?" Amber smiles at her.

"Always." Joy says, not smiling, smiling deviously.

"How do you know the guy anyway?"

"Through Mick." Joys tells her. Mick is her cousin and Amber's boyfriend.

"Wait what's the plan again?"

"Amber, the plan is simple. Nina and Fabian will meet at the coffee shop. They're both single so they'll meet, fall in love, and live happily ever after. Mick's gonna be there to watch them. He'll be undercover though. Remember the costume you made him?"

"Oh yeah!" Amber shouts, "I made him that outfit! I gave him a dark brown wig two! And his hair covers his face so he's unnoticeable! I even made him wear sun glasses."

"Good." Joy said, "So Nina and Fabian won't be single and depressed anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina rounded the corner to London Brewed, the best coffee ever, when someone stops her.

"Your Nina Martin, aren't you?" a girl about fifteen smiles.

"Yeah." Nina says.

"I read your book." She beams, "It's my all-time favorite."

The girl was talking about my love story about two boarding school students who get roped into an ancient Egyptian mystery and try to find the Cup of Ankh. They bring in friends along the way and form a club called Sibuna, Anubis (the name of their house) backwards. In the end the two original Sibunas fall in love. It was called House of Anubis.

"Oh thank you, that means so much." Nina smiled.

"Well, can you sign my copy?"

Nina does, of course and wishes the girl well, continuing on to London Brewed. She finally arrives and gets in line right behind a tall guy with dark hair. She looks down at her phone and begins to text Joy asking her what kind of coffee she wants when the guy turns on his heel, bumps into her, and spills his coffee on her.

"Oh crap." He says, "I am so so so sorry!"

"It's okay," Nina smiles, "It's just coffee right?"

"Yeah." Fabian says, releasing the breath he was holding in, "I-I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter."

"I'm Nina." Nina tells him and in his accents says, "Nina Martin."

Fabian laughs nervously and both him and Nina look over at a dark haired guy in sunglasses watching them. He notices he was caught and looks away.

"Strange," Nina and Fabian say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"So, um, do you want to have coffee together?" Fabian asked, "I mean, I need a new one but-"

"I'd love to." Nina smiled, cutting him off.

About 3 hours later, Fabian and Nina are still sitting together at a table in the back of London Brewed.

"I've read your book you know." Fabian told her.

"Really?" Nina asked, "You read it?"

"It was amazing, Nina. Who knew I'd actually get to meet Nina Martin?" He beamed.

"Wow." Nina sighed, "Thanks."

Fabian gives her a small smile in return.

"So," Nina said as she sips her coffee, "What do you do Fabian Rutter?"

"I'm a lawyer." Fabian tells her.

"A lawyer." Nina smiled as she leans back in her chair, "Sound like fun."

"You think it's a boring job don't you," Fabian smirks, leaning forward.

"Maybe." Nina said, her smirk matching his.

"Can't be as boring as sitting at a desk, typing on a computer." Fabian defends himself, still smirking.

"Oh you didn't just say that," Nina's smile grew wider.

"You bet I did." He leans further.

Nina sits forward now too, his face two inches from hers.

"Take it back." She told him.

"Hmm, let me think about that- NO." he smirks.

"If you don't take it back I'm gonna have to leave." She tries.

"Try me." Fabian smiles.

"Fine," Nina smirks, getting up from the booth, only to have Fabian pull her by the wrist in the seat next to him.

Another 2 hours pass, it's 6 o' clock and Fabian and Nina are still laughing in the booth in the back.

"You didn't!" Nina yells, laughing at what Fabian had said. She was laughing harder than anyone had every made her before.

"I did." Fabian told her, a wicked smile plastered on his face, "I'm now banned from that convenience store."

Fabian was telling her how he set off mini fireworks in a convenience store in college. Mick had to bail him out of jail.

"Why would you do something like that?" Nina laughs, "You don't seem like the bad boy type."

"Well Mick got me very drunk and dared me." Fabian explained, "I wanted to kill him."

"That's Mick Campbell for you." Nina smiled.

Fabian looked at her with longing in his deep blue-green eyes, "You want to go to dinner with me?"

Nina looked at her lap to hide her blush, "I'd love to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the lovebirds left, still in disguised Mick, sent a text to Joy.

_They are so already falling in love with each other._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Fabian Rutter, lawyer extraordinaire." Nina says, forking some of her salad in her mouth, "What brought you to the London Brewed today?"

Nina had been thinking a lot about fate. She thinks that it was fate that Joy sent her to London Brewed today and wondered why Fabian had gone.

"Mick actually wanted a croissant from there, which I forgot when I saw you." Fabian smiled.

Fate.

"My friend, Joy wanted me to get her coffee, which I forgot about as well."

"So it was fate." Fabian smiled, "We were supposed to meet there."

"It's as if you are inside my head, Fabian Rutter." Nina told him.

"So Nina Martin, author extraordinaire," Fabian mimics her, "What brought you to London in general?"

Nina looks down at her salad. She puts her fork down and looks him in the eyes, "Me and my Gran moved here when I was thirteen. After my parents died. I was twenty-three when my Gran died."

"I'm so sorry Nina," Fabian said, reaching across the table and putting his hand on hers.

"It's okay," Nina smiled as he got a grasp on her hand.

He could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes and began rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Nina seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Twenty questions." Nina demanded.

"How old are you?" Fabian asked.

"Twenty-five," Nina stated, "And you?"

"Twenty-seven."

They went through their questions quickly and it came down to the last one.

"Nina Martin," Fabian started, "Do you kiss on a first date?"

"Depends." Nina smiled, "And you?"

"Depends," Fabian replied, moving his chair next to Nina's. "Can I kiss you?"

"I think that's twenty-one questions on your part Fabian Rutter." Nina smirked.

"Answer it anyway."

"Depends," she continues her smirk, "Are you a good kisser?"

"You tell me." Fabian smiles as he closes the small gap between them. Their mouths move completely in sync and Nina's positive it's the best kiss she's ever had. Fabian has her pressed closely against him and she just has her arms around his neck. Yeah, definitely the most amazing kiss ever.

He pulls away all too soon and smirks, "Well?"

Nina's to speechless to answer. When she finally gets her voice back all she can say is, "Do it again."

And who is he to tell her otherwise?

An hour later, their making out on the couch in the apartment he shares with Mick. But, Nina's necklace falls off and Fabian gets an idea.

"Allow me," he smiled, moving her hair to the side. He clasps the necklace and begins kissing her neck. Nina melts into him as he does so, moaning his name every so often.

"Whoa." Is what interrupts them. Mick.

"Please," Mick says, "No sex on the couch."

Fabian and Nina roll their eyes.

"Well, I'll be going then." Nina sighed, getting up from the couch.

"Wait!" Fabian shouted, and hands her a card, "My number."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Nina smiled and walks out of the apartment.

Fabian scowls at Mick, "Thanks a lot mate."

_**Expect and update soon!**_


	2. Horror Films and Promises

I don't own House of Anubis, its characters, or The Woman in Black. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. I only own my plot.

_**So, as most of you know Awesome-England guessed me. So, this story is for you Awesome-England!**_

"Where have you been?" Joy asked as Nina entered the apartment the two of them shared with Amber, "Where's my coffee?"

"I met someone." Nina stated simply.

Joy knew that already. But, she played along like she had no clue.

"Oh my god who? Where? How?"

"His name's Fabian Rutter. I met him at London Brewed when he spilled his coffee on me and he's a lawyer and he's so cute and oh my god his eyes…" Nina babbled on.

"I'm so happy for you!" Joy smiled, hugging her best friend.

"It was fate Joy!" Nina shouted.

"Yeah." Joy sighed, "Fate."

That made Joy feel guilty. But, Nina was so happy! And it's not like she did anything wrong! She just set her friend up with a nice guy.

But, Joy did promise herself that she'd tell Nina the truth eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mick, stop hassling me would you!" Fabian shouted the next day.

"Come on! Just tell me! Was she a good kisser?"

"It's not any of your business!" Fabian argued.

"Please just tell-" Mick was cut off by Fabian's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Fabian said.

"Hey, Fabian. It's Nina."

"Nina!" Fabian nearly squealed, "I mean… hey."

Mick snickered.

"I was only calling to say-" Nina stopped when someone else began to speak.

"Nina is that him?" the voice said.

"Amber, hold on!"

"Sor-ry!"

"Sorry, Fabian." Nina came back.

"It's alright." Fabian laughed.

"So, I was uh… wondering if you wanted to go to a movie today? We can see what's playing."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Fabian smiled.

"Really? I mean, cool."

Fabian could hear two girls laughing in the background.

"I'll pick you up at three." Fabian told her, "Mick has you address right?"

"Yeah." Nina said, "See you then."

"Bye."

Fabian looked at Mick, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Smooth," Mick managed to get out before collapsing on the ground in laughter.

Eddie walked into their apartment and saw Mick on the ground.

"What's his issue?" Eddie asked putting his skateboard by the door, "Did he pee his pants _again?_"

"F-Fabian," Mick laughed out, "I-Is going t-to the m-movie w-with Nina!"

"You actually asked her out?" Eddie asked, shocked.

"No!" Mick yelled, "She asked him and he was still nervous! That's the funny part!"

Eddie joined Mick in his laugh fest and Fabian smirked.

"Hey Eddie, Nina told me that Patricia said you were a bad kisser!"

"What?" Eddie jumped up, "She can't get a better kiss from anyone! I've been kissing girls since I was ten years old! I have enough experience to be the best kisser in the world!"

"Eddie, chill I'm only joking." Fabian laughed.

Eddie gave Fabian the finger and went to get a beer, smacking Fabian upside the head in the process.

"So what movie should I take her to?" Fabian asked.

"Horror film." Eddie and Mick said together.

"Huh?" Fabian asked, "Since when do girl like Horror films?"

"They don't." they said again.

"I'm lost." Fabian mumbled.

"Of course you are." Mick rolled his eyes.

"When you take a girl to a horror movie, the same thing happens every time." Eddie explains, "They get scared and hide their face in your chest and when you protect them, they get turned on."

"Then," Mick continues, "They want to make-out."

"How do you know?"

"We have girlfriends." They answer.

"It even works on Patricia." Eddie said.

"But, because you're you," Mick told him, "You need a really scary movie to help you out."

"I got it!" Eddie exclaimed, "_The Woman in Black_!"

"Yes!" Mick yelled, "It's perfect!"

"Fabian, a word of advice." Eddie said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get scared yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Nina smiled as they entered the theater, "What movie are we seeing?"

"The Woman in Black." Fabian answers paying for the tickets.

"Oh, cool." Nina said.

"Don't worry," Fabian told her, "I'll be right here."

Nina smiled up at him as they buy popcorn and enter the theater.

"I love Daniel Radcliff." Nina said, "Harry Potter is my favorite series."

"Have you read the books?" Fabian asked.

"Duh." Nina smiled.

"I love them." Fabian said.

"Same."

The movie started soon and it didn't take very long for it to get scary. Fabian actually found the movie pretty scary himself, but he was more focused on Nina's breaking point.

It came about 45 minutes into the movie. There was a scream from her and she buried her head in Fabian's chest. Fabian wrapped his arms around her with a smile and she burrowed her head deeper into his shoulder, as if she was trying to escape the movie.

"If you're afraid we can go." Fabian whispers.

Nina looks up at him and shakes her head, "I'll be okay as long as you're here to protect me."

"Always." Fabian promised.

Nina puts her head on his shoulder and watches the screen again since it wasn't as scary as before. That doesn't last very long and soon Nina's head is back in Fabian's shoulder.

After the movie lets out Fabian and Nina are walking through London, hand in hand.

"That was easily the scariest movie ever." Nina told Fabian.

"I could tell," Fabian smiles, "You were trembling in my arms."

"I was not trembling!" Nina defends herself.

"Oh yeah, you were shaking in anticipation." Fabian jokes.

"Okay, so I was a little scared-"

"A little?" Fabian laughed.

"Okay I was very scared," Nina admitted, "But I'd see it again, as long as you're with me."

Fabian beams, "So, which would you call our first date, this or dinner last night?"

Nina stops for a moment, "You actually considered this a date?"

"Yeah," Fabian said confused, "Didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Nina began, "But no one had actually wanted to date me since-" Nina stops her words and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Fabian asked her and she maintains her stare at the ground. He cups his hand on her cheek and grabs her hand with his free one, "Nina look at me."

She slowly lifts her gaze to his eyes. Her eyes are filled with hurt and regret. He finally asked, "Since what?"

"Since my ex-boyfriend cheated on me two years ago." She muttered, "He didn't even have the decency to deny it. I just asked and he replied with 'yeah, I am.' It broke my heart and I haven't given any other guy a chance since then. It's not like they would want to anyway. That's what confuses me the most. Why would an amazing, perfect, handsome guy like you want to date me? Boring, American, less-than-perfect Nina Martin."

"I'm sorry about what that asshole did to you. But," Fabian looked at her and pause for affect, "You're beautiful. And perfect in every way."

Now she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Nina, believe me." Fabian told her, "Please. You're perfect."

She looked back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That means so much to me," she said into his neck. When she released her hold on him she said, "Amber and Joy aren't home. Do you want to come up?"

"Yeah." Fabian smiled.

They went up to her apartment and she sat him down on the couch. He played with her fingers for a moment and she said, "Thanks for letting me hide in your shoulder."

"Anytime." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her full force. She backed up to a lying position, him on top of her. The moment her starts to kiss her neck, someone clears their throat. The sign of someone else in the room made Nina shoot up and bump heads with Fabian.

"Ouch!"

"Amber! Mick! What the hell are you doing here?" Nina shouted, holding her forehead.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded.

"Well, I was hoping to get a bit of what you were just getting," Mick began, but Amber jabbed him in the ribs, "I mean, I was just dropping Amber home."

"Yeah, and me the same to Nina." Fabian muttered.

"Yeah." Nina sighed.

"Nina why don't you and Fabian take a walk," Amber smiles, "I have to speak to Mick about something."

Amber thank you for being smart and giving everybody what they want.

"Yeah, sure." Nina smiled, grabbing Fabian's wrist and pulling him out of the apartment.

"I could really go for a coffee," Nina said once they're out, "You want? My treat, since you paid for the movie."

"Sure." Fabian smiled and they run to London Brewed.

Once there they sit in the same booth as the last time a waiter comes over and takes their orders.

"You want something?" Nina asked looking at the menu.

"Just coffee." Fabian says.

"So," Nina said after they give their orders, "How's the life of Fabian Rutter, lawyer extraordinaire?"

"Pretty good considering I'm sitting next to the most amazing girl in the world." Fabian smiles, capturing her lips quickly.

"Fabian, promise me something." Nina says quietly.

"Yeah, Nines?"

"Promise you won't hurt me." She mumbles.

Fabian leans over and places a soft kiss on her lips, "Never."

**Second chap, done. Please review. **


End file.
